powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Witch Grandiene
is the ruler of the Saima Family and mother to the five siblings. The ultimate form of all the Minus Energy in the universe. She set everything up for her arrival in this reality on the day of the Grand Cross. However, the GoGoFive interrupted the ritual and Grandiene ended up trapped half-way. Having failed, she ordered her sons and daughter to gather minus energy for her, continuously failing. After Dragon Dark King Salamandes' death, Grandiene took matters into her own hands and used the evil energies gathered to complete her passing. Then, in a cruel and cold act, Grandiene sends her own son Beast Baron Cobolda to his death to accomplish her goals; revealing to Dark King Zylpheeza that she never really cared for the well-being of her children. She believed they would turn on her, like Darkness King Gill did, and deliberately sent them out to die. She admitted also that she only used them to bring herself into the human world. She tried to kill most of the GogoFive (minus GoRed) by burning them to death through sacrificing Zylpheeza, but Matoi defeated her by striking her with V-Mode Punch which saved his siblings. She then fought the GoGoFive as a giant and though she manages to overwhelm the Victory Robo before turning invisible, once the GogoFive use the Victory Robo's scanners to determine her location, they quickly formed Max Victory Robo. Using Max Nova, they force her to become visible again and then continuously bombard her with it until she is destroyed. Despite the destruction of her body, Grandiene's spirit survived and she revived Zylpheeza as a puppet and later Salamandes at Pierre's request. After Shou and Nagare defeated them, Grandiene revived both Zylpheeza and Salamandes again as Destruction Gods with new powered-up bodies that are now stripped of their souls and took possession of them. She did this in an attempt to fulfill her goal of destruction. She was finally destroyed in the end after she was stripped of all power when the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project defeated the Destruction Gods Zylpheeza II and Salamandes Dragon and as a result her spirit retreated to Earth's upper atmosphere before blowing up from her exposure to plus energy. Notes *Grandiene's creation four billion years prior to the start of the series marks the earliest event in the Super Sentai Timeline. *Grandiene is the first villain who is a final season villain for both the Sentai and PR equivalents: **Great Satan (Zyuranger) was used as Lokar, a minion of Rita Repulsa. **Shadam (Dairanger) became Mondo the Magician, who only appeared in the two-parter Storybook Rangers. **Daimaou (Kakuranger) was a major PR villain but only appeared for a few episodes as Master Vile. **Prince Buldont (Ohranger) was split into two characters, with the older Prince Gasket (the costume of Buldont's older form) leaving before the end. **Exhaus (Carranger) was used as Goldgoyle, a monster under Divatox during the climactic episode Chase into Space. **Dr. Hinelar (Megaranger) did not appear in human form, while his monster form was used as Lost Galaxy's Furio. **Captain Zahab (Gingaman) became Captain Mutiny, a sub-boss of the "Lost Galaxy" arc of his season, but killed by true final villain Trakeena. *In "Rise of the Super Demons" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Grandiene's counterpart Queen Bansheera appears to suffer a similar fate after the destruction of Diabolico and Prince Olympius in their Super Demon forms. However, as Queen Bansheera actually survived until the end of "The Fate of Lightspeed," this appears to have been simply a reuse of the footage from Grandiene's destruction since the Lightspeed Rescue writers kept Queen Bansheera around a little longer than her counterpart. See Also Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Psyma Family Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Villains